Love, War + Bright Pink Thongs
by Judas Rising
Summary: *New Chapter* Lita develops a crush on Brock Lesnar during a battle of Love, War and Bright Pink Thongs. Please Review, thank you !!!
1. I've got a crush on you....

Love, War and Bright Pink Thongs 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Brock Lesnar, god, the things i'd do with him if I did, lol, and I dont own Lita either. Vinny Mac owns the WWF and anything affiliated with it, so he owns any characters you recognise. 

A/N : I'm back!!! Waits for applause of fans that missed her...hears nothing. Well then, lol, I have had a serious case of writers block, and this came to me today, so i'm writing this instead of my science assignment. Damn teachers giving me homework during school holidays, who do they think they r?? Anyway, I am totally in love with Brock Lesnar, and I hope the wwf turns lita heel and put her with him, but I cant see that happening, so I can still dream. Please Review the story, thank you so much. Bye for now!! 

Please Review :) 

*********************************** 

Lita walked off stage with a tired sigh. She looked up ahead to see Matt taking his arms off Jeff and the referee's shoulders, the limp in his walk disappearing. She smiled slightly at the EMT's when she walked up to the boys, laughing when Paul Heyman flung a thong her way like a slingshot. 

"Thought you might need this Li." Heyman joked to her, noting the tired look in her eyes. 

"Thanks Paul, I was worried you were getting a bit too attached to it." She laughed, slipping the bright pink thong into her pocket. 

"You all right Li, you look a bit down." He asked, putting an arm around the younger girls shoulder. 

Lita looked at him and just shrugged her shoulders. 

"I'm all right, just tired is all." 

"Ah, I see, Matt been keeping you up all night has he?" Paul joked, throwing his head back in laughter. 

The rest of the small crowd around them, including Matt, laughed as well. They stopped though when Lita pretended to throw them icy glares. 

"I think i'll be leaving now. Good show out there guys, you too Li. See ya." With that Paul walked off, the group waving him away. 

Lita turned around and shook her head at Matt who had Jeff in a headlock. 

"I'm not fat you little shit, it's pure muscle." He told his little brother, laughing as Jeff tried to say something through his laughter. 

"Uhh, guys, hate to break this little match up, but i'm going back to the hotel, i'm really tired." She kissed them both on the cheek and started to walk off down the hall. 

"I really need to buy some new shoes." She told herself as she made her way to the dressing room. She was stopped in her tracks when she bumped into a wall. A very smooth, clothed and breathing wall. She craned her head back to look into the soft eyes of Brock Lesnar. 

"I also need to watch where the hell im goin'. Sorry about that Brock, wasn't watching." She told him, mentally willing away the butterflies that had taken residency in her stomach. 

The young man smiled down at her and took a small step back. 

"No sweat, I wasn't watching either. You did a really good job out there tonight Lita, if you dont mind me saying so." Brock smiled shyly and wiped his hand on his jeans. Why the hell was he sweating all of a sudden? 

"Thanks, so did you. Your really good, this storyline should work out well." Lita smiled back at him, noting how his muscles rippled when he rolled his shoulder. 

"Th..thanks. I appreciate that. I better let you be on your way then. I'll see you later?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he really was. 

"Definitely. See ya." She said, placing a hand on his solid arm. She turned and watched him walk away, staring at his retreating form, well and truly after he could no longer be seen. She snapped out of her daze when she heard someone speak, and started to turn back around. She stopped, however, when she saw Matt aand Jeff laughing and smiling like little kids. They had obviously just seen the interaction between herself and Brock. 

"Say a word and I'll kick your asses!" She warned, once again moving down the hall. 

Matt or Jeff remained silent, only giving each other a knowing smile. 

**************************** 

Lita stared at the mirror in front of her, brushing her hair and tying it up into a ponytail. She turned around and walked back out into the hotel room, laughing as Trish struggled not to fall off the bed. 

"Need a hand?" She asked, picking up the remote control that Trish was trying to reach without moving. 

"Thanks, I can't be stuffed moving." Trish laughed with her friend. 

"I noticed" Lita laughed at her friends total lack of energy. 

Lita lay down on he bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about her conversation with Brock earlier that night. Her thoughts were interrupted when Trish started talking to her. 

"I forgot to ask you, who's Kimberley?" Trish asked, rolling onto her side to face Lita. 

"Matt's girlfriend, why?" 

"She called your mobile while you were in the shower, said to tell you thanks for the jumper and she put it back in your closet." Trish told her, relaying the message she recieved earlier. 

"Cool, thanks girl." 

"No problem. So, what's on your mind girlfriend? Tell Trish" she laughed, smiling when Lita joined in for a moment. 

"Nothing really." Lita sighed, not sure whether or not she should tell Trish what she really was thinking. 

"Oh, would this nothing be about 6 foot something, weigh a few hundred punds, have a cool tat on his back and be as handsome as the next guy??" Trish prodded, noticing the blush rise on Lita's cheeks. Busted. 

"Brock is a handsome guy." Lita confessed, turning to look at Trish. 

"Aha, I knew it. Come on, tell me everything." 

For the next hour the girls talked about the newest addition to the WWF, and the crush Lita has on him. 

"I sound like a freakin ten year old. But..he is hot...and nice." She told her friend, ignoring the mischief in her eyes. 

"Hhmmm, well, if i'm not mistaken, Mr Lesnar has a crush on you too." 

Lita just stared at Trish's back as she rolled over and covered up. A crush?? On me??? No way??? I suppose that wouldn't be so bad!!! 


	2. Revelation

Love, War + Bright Pink Thongs 

Chap. 2. - Revelations 

Please Review 

****************************** 

Lita struggled to open her eyes against the sun that was streaming in through the window. Trish was a dead woman, she thought. For a girl who often displayed low levels of energy, she was always up at the crack of dawn. Her philosophy was if she had to be up, so did everyone else. 

Groaning, Lita rolled over, stopping when he head connect with someone else's. Sitting up quickly, and regretting it, she looked down at Jeff who was now holding his head in pain. 

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" She asked, laughing when he fell off the bed, jumping at her loud voice. 

Jeff looked up at Lita at grinned. 

"Matt locked me out of our room last night, and since you and Trish are next door, I thought 'why not'? Don't worry, we didn't do anything that we havent done before." He told her, laughing as she made a face at him. 

Lita just sat there trying to remember if she did anything embaressing last night. She had felt Jeff get into the bed, she was used to sharing a bed with him, but she remembered snuggling up to him and dreaming about Brock. Oh Shit, she thought, please tell me I didn't say anything. 

She looked over at Jeff, and when he said nothing, she smiled, relieved that she hadn't made a fool out of herself. 

Jeff just watched Lita get up and walk over to bathroom. He tried to keep a straight face as she turned to close the door, still looking very tired. 

As she closed the door, Jeff spoke up, causing her to open the door again. 

"Oh, by the way, Red, next time you snuggle up to me, please call me my real name, I'm not too sure if I like being called Brock." 

As soon as he finished, he jumped up and ran out of the room, laughing at the horrified look on Lita's face. 

********************************** 

Brock Lesnar walked around the hotel, a determined look on her face. He turned the corner and found the door he was looking for. He knocked twice, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. He laughed when Matt Hardy opened the door, looking slightly out of breath. 

"Oh hey man, come in, were almost ready to go." Matt moved aside to let the huge guy enter the room. 

"Thanks man." Brock thanked him, walking into the room, laughing again when he saw Edge, Christian and Jeff Hardy all piled up on top of a helpless Chris Jericho. 

"Uh..hi guys." Brock said, raising his eyebrow at them. 

"Hey dude." The boys all welcomed him, except for Jericho, who was on the verge of passing out. 

"Help....me..." Jericho managed to squeek out as the three men stood up. They all moved around the room, ready to go to lunch. All except for Jericho, who remained on the floor, only standing up when Brock pulled him up. Chris leaned against Brock, trying to catch his breath. 

"You know Brock, your one of a kind." Jericho told him, laughing at the young mans reaction. 

"Uh, thanks...i think." 

"Seriously, not many guys can be a good wrestler and a leaning post. Keep up the good work!" He told him, laughing with the rest of them. 

Half an hour later, the group of men were seated at a small sports bar, waiting for their food to arrive. They were making conversation, talking about sports and what not. The conversation soon turned to work, and they chatted about their respective storylines. 

"Dude, the fans are really getting behind our new angle, it should be fuckin' huge." Jeff told Brock, smiling like a loony. 

"I hope so. Thanks guys, for agreeing to do this thing, it means a lot." He told the brothers sincerely. 

"Hey, no sweat dude, we know what it's like to be the new person." 

"All right you guys, enough with this soppy shit, im hungry. Where's my food?" Edge asked, looking offended when the others just laughed at him. 

They continued talking when the conversation turned to the subject of Lita. They were all very worried about her, she just wasn't herself lately. 

"Dude, are you sure she's okay, I mean I spoke to her yesterday and she was really distant."Jericho spoke up, pointing the question towards Matt. 

"Yeah, I think she's just tired. She's been a bit out of it lately, I think she's gonna break up with that guy...whats his name..." Matt told them, clicking his fingers as he searched his brain for the name. 

"Brad?" Edge supplied. 

"Yeah, Brad. I think she's goona break it with him this week or something." 

"Oh. I never liked that guy anyway." Jericho told them, taking a sip of his coke. 

"She's breaking up with her boyfriend? Thats a shame." Brock said, joining in with the conversation, even though inside he was leaping with joy. 

"If it's such a shame why the hell have you got that shit eating grin on your face?" Edge asked cheekily. 

"Oh my god, you like her don't you." Christian asked in surprise. He laughed as Brock looked like he was sprung, and Matt and Jeff started choking on their drinks. 

They spent the rest of discussing this new found information, each glad that a nice guy like Brock was interested in Lita. When he left for a meeting with Vince, the rest of the group huddled together to devise a plan to get the two together in no time. 

Poor Lita and Brock, they never saw it coming! 


	3. Visitors

Lita lay in the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to arrive and take her to the operating room. She was in a hospital in San Antonio, waiting for Dr Youngblood to arrive so he could help her with her neck problems. Ever since she fell on the set of Dark Angel, she had been in great pain. The first tests showed nothing but a herniated disc, but the pain was too much for that. Jim Ross and the others had insisted she get it checked out, so here she was, the week after Backlash, waiting to get this operation to repair her cracked neck over with. 

She never had liked hospitals,especially when she was alone. And she was alone now, the rest of the federation being somewhere else. She flicked through the channels on the television, bored out of her brain. She heard the door swing open and waited for the nurse to leave. Looking up to ask the nurse a question, she saw it was not a nurse, but in fact it was Brock Lesnar. 

Lita gasped out loud, both in surprise and amazement. Brock smiled shyly, not sure whether Lita was glad he was there or not. 

"Um..if you want me to leave..i can.." He started to say, but was stopped by Lita's laugh. 

"Don't be silly, I was just surprised, thats all. Your my first visitor." She told him, noticing how nervous he looked. 

"Sit down." She commanded softly. He smiled his thanks and took the offered seat next to Lita's hospital bed. He glanced up at the television just as Lita turned it off. 

"Oh, sorry, do you want me to turn ut back on?" She asked, reaching for the remote control again. Her hand was stopped by Brocks, pulling her smaller one away from the remote. 

"Nah, it's not as interesting as you." He winked at her, wondering where the hell this sudden confidence was coming from. He snapped out of his thoughts when Lita giggles softly. 

"Sorry..just remembering something funny about Trish and the remote the other night."She told him, laughing at his raised eyebrow. 

It was only then that she realised what he said, and starting blushing. 

"Uh..thanks" she stammered, trying to save face before she jumped him right there. 

They sat like that for awhile, just chatting about small things in their lives and swapping funny stories. It wasn't until the conversation turned to Lita's injury that things got uncomfortable. 

"Are you scared?" Brock asked softly. 

"A little. I'm more scared about the fact that if something s wrong, I could be out for awhile, and..nobody...will...care."she confessed, the tears running down her face. 

Brock was unsure of what to do, but when she curled up into a ball, her sobs getting louder, he got up off his chair and sat next her on the bed, wrapping his large arms around her small body. 

"Shh, it's okay. I promise..if something is wrong, everybody will care." 

"Th..thanks. I just feel so lonely lately, sonce Brad and everything...I...I..I just want someone to look me in the eye and say 'Lita, everything will be alright', you know, like in the movies." She laughed in spite of herself. She wanted this moment to last forever. She felt so right in Brock's arms, so safe and warm. 

Looking up at Brock, she smiled at him, slightly taken back by his serious face. She still smiled when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, opening her lips with his tongue. He pulled back suddenly, searching her face for any sign sof doubt or anger. Finding none, he laughed when Lita smiled brightly then pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They stayed like this for awhile, breaking away minutes later to catch their breath. 

"About freakin time boy. You know how long I've been waitin' for ya to do that?" Lita laughed, her warm breath sending shivers down Brock's neck. 

"Sorry, wasn't sure if my feelings were gonna be returned or not." He smiled at her. 

"Well, I hope you got the answer now." 

"I think I do" he told her, kissing her again. 

The two sat there, kissing and holding one another untilt he doctor came in to wheel Lita away. She suddenly got very nervous and somewhat scared, but her nerves were silenced when she felt Brocks hand on her own. 

"Dont worry, Lita, everything will be alright." He told her , looking straight into her eyes. 

Smiling at his words, Lita couldn't help but kiss him quickly. 

"Will you be here later?" She asked innocently. 

"I'll be waiting right here?" He told her, watching them wheel her away. 


	4. Of neck braces and girlfriends

Lita sat down on her couch slowly, careful not to move her neck around too much. The funny thing was, it was now a week aftre her surgery, and the sorest part of her body was her hip. She laughed quietly to herself but quickly stopped when it hurt too much. The surgery was a success, and they removed a part of her hip bone and used it to fuse her neck, which was why her hip was sore. 

She had just turned the tv on when her doorbell rang. Knowing it wasn't Matt, Jeff, Shane or even Shannon, she got up to answer it. Moving slowly, she yelled out when the bell rang again. 

"I'll be right there." She told whoever it was. 

Hearing no reply, she finally opened the door and justs tood in shock at her visitor. 

"Hi" Brock said, smiling slightly at the beautiful red-head in front of him. He knew he should have called, but he was too scared he wouldnt have the guts to visit her if she knew he coming. 

Lita just stared at the handsome man in front of her before she finally found her voice again. 

"Uh..hi. How are you?" 

"Fine thanks, how are you?" 

"I'm okay.bit sore though." 

"Oh, well thats good I suppose." He told her, his eyes travelling over her body. 

"Well, are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Lita asked him, smiling shyly. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Brock told her cheekily, following her inside the house and shutting the door behind him. 

******************************** 

"Brock.....i...ooohhh....mmffmfmm." Lita tried to form a sentence between kissing Brock and caching her breath, and was finding it very difficult. 

"Shit, sorry, are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Brock asked her, the concern evident in his eyes. 

"No, I just need to catch my breath." She smiled up at him, resting her neck on the soft pillow underneath her head. 

Brock was laying on top of her, careful not to let all his weight settle on her little body. 

He laughed softly and gently moved to his side, caressing the angelic face he had not seen for a week. 

Lita quietly studied the features of the guy she was falling in love with as he studied her bedroom. They had walked, or more like Brock had carried her, straight in here as soon as he arrived. They were very close, pretty much all over each other, yet they hadn't slept together yet. The subject just hadn't come up yet. 

She stopped her thougths when she noticed Brock chuckling beside her, making the bed shake slightly. 

"What's so funny?" She asked him. 

"This." He said, pointing at her pink bedspread. 

"What about it?" 

"Nothing, its jsut...well, I never pictured you as a pink, flowery girl." He told her, laughing again. 

"Oh you think your so funny, dont you?" Lita asked him as she tried to tickle him. 

"Yep" Brock asnwered, laughing as her attempt failed. He quickly but gently layed on top of her again, catching her wrists in his hands, before catching her lips in a tender kiss. 

Lita sighed in his mouth, feeling happy for the first time in a few weeks. 

*********************** 

Later that night, as the new couple lay in bed, holding each other, their friends were on the other side of the country, talking about them in a hotel. 

"I'm tellin ya dude, theyr'e so whipped." Chris Jericho informed the group sitting around his hotel room. 

"Well, that much was obvious." Jeff Hardy retorted, sipping on his soda. 

The group were just waiting for Edge and Christian to get back from the lobby with their pizzas snd videos. They were passing the time by talking about their two lovebird friends. 

"What the hells taking them so long?" Matt asked as his stomach grumbled. 

As it did, the door opened and Edge and Christian walked in. They handed out the food and popped the video in. 

"Sorry guys, someone got a little distracted downstairs." Christian told them, looking pointedly at Edge. 

"Hey, can I help it that the chick was gorgeous." 

"Who was she?"Chris asked, taking his pizza from them. 

"Dunno dude. But I think she knows someone here, cos she asked if this was where the wwf was staying, and I heard her say she was a friend of someones." Edge told them, sitting down on one of the beds. 

The others just shrugged and began to watch the movie. About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Seeing as he was closest to the door, Edge got up to answer it. 

His face took on a look of surprise as he saw who it was. It was the girl from the lobby. 

"Hey there." He greeted with a big smile on his face. 

"Hey yourself." The girl said, smiling brightly. 

The rest of the group watched in slight disgust and humour as the two chatted, the movie being put on mute. The girl looked young, and was dressed in a very short outfit, which she looked like she was going to pop out of any minute now. 

She continued flirting with Edge until he asked her a question. 

"So, uh, what can I do for you?" 

She was about to say something flirtatious, but quickly stopped herself. 

"Um, actually, I was wondering if you knew what room Brock Lesnar was in please?" She asked whole flashing him a big smile. 

"Um, heres actually not here, do you know him?" Edge asked her. 

"Yeah very well actually, i'm his girlfriend." 

The only noise in the room was the sound of Chris' plate dropping to the floor as all eyes truned on the girl at the door. 


	5. of buddies and sloths

Of buddies and sloths 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes" 

"Positive?" 

"Lita......" 

"All right, all right, ill go, just as long as its not an inconvi..." 

"Dont start. Please. Would I have invited you if it was?" 

"But this is your house, you know, your private place." 

"Well, if I show you my private places, will you show me yours?" 

"I hate you." 

"I love you too." 

********************************************** 

Brock walked into his house, flipping the lights on, wincing at the harsh glow they emitted. 

"Welcome to my house, a bit messy I know, but, you know...." 

"Woah, dude, do you have a sloth as a roommate or something??" Lita said, chuckling as she entered the room. 

"Aw come one, its not that bad." 

"Yeah, not that bad if you like living in a sewer." 

Brock said nothing as he approached Lita, a small smile playing at his lips as he watched her chew lightly on her own. 

"I'm sorry, but did I hear you insult my house?" He asked her, deathly calm. 

"Well, um, you see, hehe, uh oh." 

"Uh oh indeed. Now, Lita my dear, you do realise you are going to have to be punished for that." 

"Did I mention how much I love you?" Lita tried to sweet talk her way out of it. 

Brock was silent again as he leaned forward, only to capture Lita's lips in a passionate kiss. 

She melted against him, only to be picked up and carried up the stairs. 

"Brock!!" She shrieked, softly hitting his back, knowing it wouldnt do anything. 

"Now now Lita, I do believe you have been a very naughty girl." Brock joked, setting her down gently on his bed. 

"Well, that depends, how you define naughty." 

"Oh trust me, you have been a very naughty girl, good thing is, I like naughty girls." 

"Hmm, well then, I have been so, so naughty." 

"Indeed you have." 

************************************* 

As the two lovers slept later that night, their friends were halfway across the country, still recovering from shock. 

"That asshole!" Exclaimed Chris Jericho, kicking the air. 

"How dare he use Lita like that." 

"Wait, man, this isnt adding up, Brock doesnt seem like the kind of guy to do somehting like this. 

How do we know she isnt just some ring rat trying to get in his pants?" Jeff contributed. 

"Jeff, shut up, you just dont want to admit that your buddy Brock would be cheating on Lita." Edge yelled, standing up so he was face to face with Jeff. 

"My buddy?? My buddy?? I'm not the only one who is friends with him, so dont even try to turn me into the bad guy. Are you trying to say its my fault he's doing this?" 

Matt decided now would be a good time to cut in before someone got hurt. 

"Hey, guys, nobodies saying anything, all right, we just need to calm down and try and talk to Lita and Brock, but before we do that , we need to find out the whole story. Wheres the chick?" 

"Bathroom." Edge answered shortly, stepping back, eyeing Jeff the whole time. 

All eyes fell on the bathroom door where their 'friend' had been hiding since she arrived with her bombshell. 

They all fidgeted as they waited for her to exit the bathroom, chewing on their lips, too nervous to even think about asking her what was going on. 

Inside the bathroom, however, was a different story. 


End file.
